towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Putri Zahard
"Dan untuk alasan ini, mereka sering disebut seperti ini: 'Sepatu-sepatu yang ditampilkan dalam showcase Raja'. meskipun sangat indah, tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan dan memakai mereka" | - Endorsi Jahad Sang Putri(공주, gongjoo; 公主, gōngzhǔ) of Zahard (자하드, "Jahad") adalah sekelompok perempuan elit yang dipilih untuk melayani Zahard, sebagai kewajiban karena telah menerima kekuatannya. Dianggap sebagai "spesies utama" dalam Menara, Seorang Putri dipilih setiap beberapa ratus tahun. "Mereka adalah bukti nyata, yg pada saat tertentu, berfungsi sebagai pedang untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan Raja dan di lain waktu, juga disembah oleh warga Menara". Diakui sebagai seorang Putri sangatlah terhormat dan hampir merupakan 'pencapaian yg mustahil'. Sudah ada banyak kandidat/calon yang mati demi posisi Putri. Tentang Sebagaimana semua orang dikatakan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan Zahard, seorang Putri sama seperti 'anak perempuan terpilih' Zahard dan mereka memanggil sang Raja: "Ayah".Vol.2 Ch.00: – Season 2 Prologue Meskipun, tidak satupun putri yg benar-benar mewarisi darah Zahard.GoDai's Translations: People and Groups (2) - Zahard and the 10 Families Mereka terpilih dari 10 Keluarga Agung atau bisa disebut, menjadikan mereka "anak-anak yg diadopsi" dan menjadi bagian Keluarga Zahard. Sebagai individual (satu orang).Ch.33: 2F - Zahard's Princess (3) Setelah seleksi, para Putri di-injeksi/disuntik-kan dengan kekuatan Zahard melalui prosedur khusus. Meskipun, tak satupun dari mereka menerima darah sesungguhnya. Sebagai ganti adopsi dan kekuatan ini, kelihatannya mereka "membuang" nama panggilan mereka untuk menghindari menjadi beban bagi pendahulunya. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah Anak Zahard, yg merupakan keturunan tidak langsung Zahard. Karenanya, dia tidak resmi diakui oleh Zahard ataupun keluarga Zahard sejak dia lahir dari kandungan Anak Zahard yang asli dan (sebuah istana memasak? wtf). Hasilnya, dia diperhitungkan sebagai "AIB Zahard" dan beberapa kelompok dalam menara seperti RED dan Keluarga Lo Po Bia ingin mengeksekusinya.Ch.67: 2F - Last Examination (11)Vol.2 Ch.201: 39F - Hell Train: The 'Name Hunt' Station (4) Standar untuk masuk nominasi sebagai seorang Putri Zahard adalah 'kekuatan', 'segi-kegunaan' dan 'penampilan'. Tapi faktor paling penting yg di evaluasi adalah jika gadis tersebut mampu menggunakan kekuatan Zahard dengan baik. Anak-anak yang paling menakjubkan lalu diizinkan/diberikan kekuatan Zahard melalui sebuah metode yg spesial, terlebih meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung dan kemampuan-kemampuan mereka yg lainnya Hence, Putri Zahard paling super kuat secara fisik daripada sebagian besar anggota 10 Keluarga; lebih jauh, Putri Regular lebih "tahan lama" daripada rata-rata Ranker. Vol.2 Ch.213 Blog Post Para Putri terpilih diantara 10 keluarga dapat menjadi lebih kuat daripada Ranker selama masih menjadi Regular.Vol.2 Ch.60: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (3)#Blog Post Mereka juga biasanya tak punya julukan khusus.Vol.2 Ch.105: 30F - Closure (11)#Blog Post 13 Month Series A Princess who has climbed the Tower and become a Ranker, might be chosen to become a wielder of the 13 Month Series and be called a "chosen Princess".Ch.32: 2F - Zahard's Princess (2) Only a "chosen Princess" is eligible to receive a 13 Month Series, as she has proven her ability by climbing the Tower. The 13 Month Series is a symbolic series consisting of twelve Ignition Weapons and 1 Arms Inventory. It is bestowed by King Zahard to a chosen Princess. The chances of receiving a 13 Month Series are very slim and Ha Yuri Zahard was the only one out of all the chosen Princesses in the last 500 years bestowed with Black March, one of the Month Series.Ch.27: 2F - Rest (2) Only a Princess who climbed the Tower may receive a 13 Month Series, provided she accepts it. It is widely believed that only a chosen Princess can ignite a 13 Month Series, though this has been disproved by the likes of Anak Zahard and Baam.Ch.65: 2F - Last Examination (9) Associated Symbol Princesses are permitted to wear an object which displays Zahard's three-eyed symbol, signifying their status as a Zahard's Princess. For example Yuri Zahard's tie and Androssi Zahard's hair pin both possess the three-eyed symbol. Rules governing the Princesses The Princesses are governed by a set of rules. So far: #They must not have a relationship with a man. #They must not marry. #They may not have a child. #They must not help an enemy of the Empire. Ch.02: 1F - Headon's Floor (2). The first 3 rules are to prevent Zahard's power from being spread recklessly and being misused by others coveting the throne by using his child as a tool to seize power; they are definitely implemented to prevent wars of succession and even civil war. Punishment for breaking all these 4 rules is likely death, only if the RED reports to the King or if the King learns about it from another source. Chosen Princesses who've been selected to receive a 13 Month Series are bound by an additional set of rules upon accepting it. Known Princesses There have been a total of 28 confirmed Princesses, although several have gone missing. Notes and Trivia *Fights between Princesses who carry one of the 13 Month Series is never regarded as a problem, even when they kill each other.Enne Zahard's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version *Apparently, several Floors were conquered by Princesses. *Any Princess who becomes a Ranker is entitled to a Guide thanks to contract of the Zahard Family.Vol.2 Ch.215: 39F - The 'Name Hunt' Station (18); Blog Post References Navigation es:Princesas Zahard Kategori:Princesses Category:Zahard's Empire Category:Special Terms